


Tatud: Book One

by Nugiha



Series: GMW [1]
Category: Boy Meets World, Control Z (TV 2020), Girl Meets World, The Young and the Restless
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pokemon Fusion, Crack, Gen, Original Character-centric, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:21:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26778790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nugiha/pseuds/Nugiha
Summary: The one where Gym Leader Riley gets her bike stolen by a challenger. Complete AU.
Series: GMW [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963030





	Tatud: Book One

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Pokemon: Tatud Book One  
> A/N: AU fic, strictly written for fun. The ages are Jari 21. For story purposes; the 'history/timeline' of GMW/Y&R/CZ has been changed; everyone in the character roster are assumed to be eighteen or over, the setting will be the Pokemon Universe. This fic is based (loosely) off of the pokemon anime/games.  
> Fandom(s): GMW(main) Y&R/CZ(secondary or peripheral)  
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is a work of fiction.  
> Summary: The one where Gym Leader Riley gets her bike stolen by a challenger.  
> Rating/Warnings: R. OC, OOC, Mild to Strong Language, Violence, Adult situations/subjects, Alcohol/Drug Abuse, Abuse, Rape(references), and etc.  
> Pairing(s): None (Any will be peripheral and not central to the story)  
> Cast  
> Jari Kennish…Freddie Highmore  
> Jari's father, John Kennish...David Cubitt  
> Jari's mother, Kathryn Kennish...Vera Farmiga  
> Riley Matthews, Topanga Matthews, Maya Hart, Angela Moore, Morgan Matthews...Danielle Fishel  
> Chance Chancellor...Donny Boaz  
> Lucas Friar...Peyton Meyer  
> Tanner Watts...Chase Coleman  
> Raul Leon...Yankel Stevan  
> Josh Matthews...Uriah Shelton  
> Theo Vanderway...Tyler Johnson

In the world of Pokemon there are many regions. Filled with pokemon and trainer alike. Every trainer has their own story. This is the story of a young adult from the Kanto Region Jari Kennish. 

Cameran Palace. At the Woods leading to the first Pokemon Gym Jari and Chance run from the school of Spearow chasing them. Jari originally planned on catching one with his starter pokemon Ralts. But the Spearow he tried to catch had called for help. Putting the best friends in their current situation. 

"Chance We are never going to outrun these guys." Jari shouted. 

"But we can probably out cycle them Jar." Chance smirked. 

"What are you talking about?" Jari puzzled. 

Chance gets on a random bike that was placed against a tree. He pats the handlebars for Jari to get on. 

"Dude this bike could belong to somebody. I don't think this is a good idea." Jari hesitated. 

"You've gotta trust me. And you may want to make up your soon because they're gaining." Chance mentioned. 

"Why do I have the feeling that I'm going to regret this?" Jari asked. On their way out of the woods Chance and Jari accidentally destroyed the "borrowed bike." 

At the first Pokemon Gym Jari and Chance are led to the stands by Lucas. Riley and Tanner are in the middle of a battle. Lucas doubles as the Gym Trainer and Receptionist. Riley is the Gym Leader while Tanner is another Trainer. 

"Fair warning Riley is especially heated today. Don't take it personal." Lucas cautioned. 

"Why?" Jari perplexed. 

"Apparently she was fishing in the woods and someone stole her bike and destroyed it." Lucas revealed. 

Chance whispers in Jari's ear. 

"Why didn't you tell me that the bike belonged to a Gym Leader? I never would've suggested we take it." Chance hissed. 

"Stealing the fucking bike was your idea asshole not mine." Jari snapped. 

Tanner wins his battle with Riley and the duo walk over to the stands. 

"I'm guessing you both are here to challenge me?" Riley greeted. 

"Well I'm here to battle. Chance is the Gym Leader for the second Pokemon Gym." Jari stated. 

"I would say nice to meet you. But the both are you are thieves who destroyed my personal property. You will answer for that." Riley snarled. 

"I'm sorry. We didn't know it was yours." Chance apologized. 

"Me too. The only reason we took it was because we had a flock of Spearow trying to kill us." Jari added. 

"You took my fucking property. I really don't want to hear the excuses. I'm going to enjoy crushing you. Let's battle." Riley challenged. 

Jari battles Riley. 2-on-2. 

Jari's Ralts and Pikachu vs Riley's Staryu and Starmie. The winner was Jari. 

Riley gives him the badge and points to the door. 

"Looks like you won. Now get the fuck out of here. And don't think that I've forgotten about my bike." Riley said. At the Pokemon Center Chance and Jari go to the front desk where Nurse Topanga checks pokemon in and out. Topanga was Riley's mother.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center where we restore your Pokemon to full health. Would you like me to take your pokemon?" Topanga greeted. 

"Yes please." Jari urged. 

"Alright let me see your Pokemon and we'll have them fully healthy in no time." Topanga smiled. 

Topanga grabs the two pokeballs Jari has and heads into the back. Jari went to sit down when he's stopped by Raul. Raul is another trainer who was next in line to see Topanga. 

"You just took on the first Gym right?" Raul wondered. 

"Why?" Jari puzzled. 

"Jari Is it true that you stole the Gym Leader's bike? The reason I'm asking is because she kept complaining about it during our match." Raul snorted. 

Jari explains the situation with the Spearow and about not knowing that it was Riley's bike in the first place. 

"No judgement. But you're lucky she didn't call Officer Morgan." Raul noted. 

"I know Raul and I'm going to find a way to pay her back." Jari replied. 

"The owner of the Bicycle and Kart Shop is a family friend of mine. Tell him that we're friends and you'll probably get a discount." Raul said. At the Kart Shop Jari tries to find a replacement for Riley's bike with Maya's help. Maya works in the Kart Shop. Josh is the owner. 

"Have you found one that you like yet Jari?" Maya inquired. 

Jari spots a Kart of similar coloring to Riley's bike. 

"I think she'll like this one." Jari hoped. 

"It's hard when you're buying for other people right? You don't want to get something they'll hate." Maya commented. 

"I like to think of it as a gift." Jari explained. 

"It's one of the most expensive Karts we have here. I'm going to inspect it to make sure it's in working order. In the meantime Josh will take care of you in front." Maya laughed. 

"Thanks Maya." Jari said. 

Jari goes to the front where Josh rings up the Kart Order and gives Jari the bill. 

"So how would you like to pay today? Cash or Card?" Josh inquired. 

"Cash and it's cool Josh. I'm friends with Raul." Jari claimed. 

"You should've mentioned that before I rang you up. But no worries. I'll lock you in for an eighty percent discount." Josh replied. 

"Eighty percent!?" Jari gaped. 

"Maya should have the Kart ready for you now." Josh said. Later Jari gives an still unhappy Riley the Kart to replace her bike. 

At the Moonlit Beach Jari sings and is surprised another person starts singing along with him. Angela. Angela is an Aura user with her own parlor. Jari himself has minimal psychic powers. He had nothing on Saffron City's gym leader. 

"You have a nice voice." Jari complimented. 

"Thanks Jari. I'm surprised to see you out here at this time of night." Angela mentioned. 

"It's a good place to think and not worry about anything Angela." Jari admitted. 

They see Theo and Morgan swimming in their direction. Morgan is Riley's aunt. The two probably wanted to know where the singing had been coming from. 

"Hello?" Theo called. 

"It stopped. I think they left already." Morgan told him. 

"I see two people but I can't make them out." Theo peered. 

"No one ever comes here. Are you kidding me?" Angela whispered. 

"I am out of here. I don't want them to see me." Jari stammered. 

"Good idea. So same time tomorrow night?" Angela checked. 

"You're on." Jari said. At the Streets Jari runs into Tanner a few blocks away from the Pokemon Center. 

"Headed to the Pokemon Center?" Tanner greeted. 

"I'm beat Tanner." Jari groaned. 

"I'll walk with you Jari. That's where I'm going as well." Tanner replied. 

They walk together and stop in front of the Pokemon Center. 

"That's a nice new Kart that Riley's been driving in. How much did it run you?" Tanner queried. 

"Not as much as you would think." Jari promised. 

"It looks expensive though. You could've just replaced her bike and been done with it. I mean if you wanted to replace the bike that is." Tanner shrugged. 

"I did it for two reasons. One because I felt bad and the second was so that Riley would leave me fuck alone about it." Jari said. Days Later. At the Moonlit Beach Angela and Jari once again sang together. They stopped for a break. Jari sniffed and the smell of blood hit his nostrils. 

"Angela do you smell that?" Jari inquired. 

"I do now Jari. But where's it coming from?" Angela puzzled. 

"Let's find out." Jari implored. 

They track the blood with their respective powers. Angela puts a hand to Jari's chest and stops him. They see Chance laying by the rocks unconscious and bleeding. 

"Chance?" Jari perplexed. 

"What the fuck happened to him?" Angela seethed. 

"Looks like he hit his head." Jari replied. 

"He needs to get the Pokemon Center ASAP." Angela said. At the upstairs hallway of the Pokemon Center Jari paces outside of Chance's room when Topanga finally comes out. 

"Is he okay?" Jari worried. 

"Chance is going to be fine. He might have a minor concussion. But I've given him something for the pain." Topanga exulted. 

"Can I see him Nurse Topanga?" Jari inquired. 

"Yes but not for too long. He needs his rest." Topanga replied. 

Jari goes inside Chance's room and closes the door. Chance is laying on the hospital bed. 

"Hey." Chance greeted. 

"Hey how are you feeling?" Jari questioned. 

"I'm good thanks to the pain meds." Chance laughed. 

"Are you sure? Because your head was bleeding pretty bad when we found you." Jari mused. 

"Positive Jari." Chance replied. 

"Chance what were you doing out there in the first place?" Jari queried. 

"Everyone's been telling about these magical voices near the beach. I wanted to see for myself. We're friends. I don't know why you felt you couldn't tell me about this." Chance confronted. 

"I mean Angela and I weren't telling anyone. It was just as new to her. As it was to me. I was singing by myself one night. And she joined in." Jari told him. 

"You both have good voices. I think you should keep singing together." Chance said. 

Jari kept singing with Angela. It was unknown whether anyone else found out they were the mysterious voices at the beach. Riley asked Chance and Jari if she could travel with them. It was unknown whether they said yes or no. Jari completed in the Kanto League. It was unknown whether he won. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is all that I have to write for this story, thanks for reading. There may or may not be a sequel out eventually.


End file.
